Comment rendre le lycée interressent
by Kanard
Summary: Des arrancars dans le monde reel? Dans un lycée en plus? Et ben, on est pas arrivé... Fanfic sur l'anime de Bleach. Rewiers!
1. intro

**Salut les gens!!**

**Voilà ma 1ere fanfic. J'espere qu'elle vous plaira ^^**

**Comme tous otaku confirmée que je suis, j'ai glissé quelques mots japonais. La traduction sera en bas du texte.**

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

Humains. Ces êtres stupides et insignifiants. Cela-même qui pensent être supérieurs et qui apprennent par cœur des formules de maths qui ne servent à rien. Sur cette pauvre Terre,partout, il n'y a que des humains. Et au milieu………4 arrancars complètement perdus !!

-Qu'es'qu'on fou ici ?

-Commence pas a te plaindre Grimmjow.

-J't'ai rien demandé la menthe religieuse !

-Nani !! Ose répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

-tais toi, Nnoitra.

-Toi, je ne t'ai pas sonné, l'ex-espada !

-Aizen-sama nous a donné une mission, on doit l'accomplir.

-k…

Un blanc survient. Personne ne sait quoi faire, ou aller, bref, ils sont perdus complet. Ils restent tous planté là au milieu de la ville. Puis Nnoitra déclare :

-Kuso !!! J'en ai marre de rester planté là parmi tous ces humains, j'me barre.

Ulquiorra qui part du coté opposé, suivis par le reste du groupe.

-Kusoooo !!!!!! J'en ai déjà marre de cette mission…

* * *

**Je sais, c'est un peu cours, mais c'est l'intro! =3**

**Alors pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, un peut de vocabulaire jap' :**

**nani: Qu'est ce que t'as dit, qu'est ce qu'il y a (dépend des circonstances)**

**kuso: merde**

**Voilà, j'espere que ça vous à plus et que vous avez envie de lire la suite!**


	2. C'est par où?

**Le 1er chapitre de ma fic! (trop contente) **

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

-Ca m'soule de marcher, s't'encore loin ?

-….

-Yo ! V'pouvez m'répondre quand j'parle !!

-Ta gueule Grimmjow.

-Urusei, Nnoitra !

-Qu'est ce que t'as dit là ?!?

-T'as très bien entendu, baka !

Pendant que les 2 arrancars s'engueulent, près à en venir aux poings, Ulquiorra s'arrête. Tous le monde restent planté et le regarde avec surprise.

-…(aucune paroles d'Ulquiorra)

-… (tous les autres, le regardant)

-On continu tout droit, on trouvera bien ce que l'on cherche.

Après cette intervention très scientifique, Nnoitra s'écarte de Grimmjow et s'approche d'Ulquiorra :

-Et c'est quoi c'qu'on cherche ?

-Un lycée.

-Ah…

Nnoitra s'écarta d'un pas et commença à regarder le ciel…

(2 minutes plus tard)

Le n°5 détacha son œil des nuages pour le diriger vers Ulquiorra :

-Hé, c'est quoi un lycée ? Un animal ?

-faut l'tuer ?

Avec son calme naturel, et devant cette ignorance inégalée, Neliel intervient :

-Le lycée est un lieu où les jeunes humains se regroupent pour étudier.

-J'tai rien demandé, Neliel !

-Tu as posé une question, je ne fais que simplement y répondre afin d'enrichir tes connaissances du monde humain, Nnoitra.

-Urusai ! Je vais te tuer !

-Inutile. Nous n'avons pas nos zanpakuto, et tu es faible sans lui.

-Qu'est ce que t'insinus, hein ? Nneliel ! Et puis, pourquoi on ne les à pas d'abords ?

-Le port du sabre à été interdit sur Terre depuis le début de l'ère Meiji.

-Pfff, c'est con un humain.

Malheureusement pour eux, cette discution forte intéressante ne les menait nulle part. Chacun resta là, à regarder on ne sait quoi, ou tout simplement à attendre que quelque chose ce passe. Grimmjow n'en pouvant plus (c'est pas un ange de la patience lui ^^) il chopa un humain qui passait pour lui demander où est ce qu'il pouvait trouver un lycée. Malheureusement pour lui, il venait d'attraper une petite vieille. Celle-ci, surprise par ce geste brusque en perdis son dentier et fut donc dans l'incapacité de prononcer un mot. Grimmjow, dégoûté par ce spectacle reposa la petite vieille qui ne touchait plus le sol depuis quelque secondes. Celle-ci ramassa son dentier, et sans prendre le temps de le remettre, s'enfuit du plus rapidement qu'elle put, c'est-à-dire pas bien vite. Neliel tenta alors ça chance, mais avec un peu plus….euh….beaucoup plus de tact. Elle s'approcha calmement d'un homme, costare-cravate, qui venait de raccrocher son portable :

-Ecusez-moi, est ce que vous sauriez où nous pourrions trouver un lycée ?

-Un lycée, oui mais lequel ?

-Pourquoi, il y en a plusieurs ?

-Oui.

-Ah, et bien, euh je ne sais pas. Merci du renseignement.

Elle rejoignit le groupe et leur fit part de ce que l'homme venait de lui apprendre. Ils furent tous surpris, et un blanc suivis. Enfin, Ulquiorra dédaigna ouvrir la bouche pour en faire sortir un son.

* * *

**Voily voilou!**

**Mais que va bien pouvoir dire Ulquiorra?? Vous le saurez dans le chapitre suivant ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à rewier**

**_petit dico jap:_**

**urusei: ta gueule!**

**baka: idiot, imbécile**

**l'ere Meiji: (1852-1912)**


	3. T'aurais pu le dire avant!

**Et voilà, le 2eme chapitre que je viens de finir!**

**Il est un peu plus long que les autres, j'espere qu'il vous plaira tout autant!**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

-Aizen-sama m'a donné un papier avant de partir.

-Sûrement un mot d'amour ! Grimmjow éclata de rire.

-Urusei le bleu !

-Kisama !!! Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, menthe religieuse !

Décidément, cette mission ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos si à chaque parole il y avait une engueulade. Quelle idée d'envoyer des espadas ensemble dans le monde réel !!Nnoitra commença à s'impatienter :

-Bon alors, qu'est ce qui est écrit ?

-Un mot…

-''je t'aime'' !

Le n°6 explosa littéralement de rire. Neliel et Nnoitra le regardèrent comme si devant eux ce trouvait un taré sortie tout droit d'un asile de fou. Puis ils se retournèrent vers Ulquiorra en pensant « C'est Grimmjow, faut pas s'en faire ». C'étant calmé, et surtout voyant que personne ne comprenait son ''humour'', il revint à coté des autres en sortant un mot plutôt inhabituel de ça part :

-Comprenez rien à l'humour, ignares !

Le n°6 étant revenu à son état naturel, Ulquiorra, qui était resté de marbre devant cette scène plus que pitoyable, lut enfin ce qui était écrit ; « Nanyo ».

-ba zut, c'pas un mot d'amour c'truc…

soupir de Neliel…

-Aizen-sama m'a dit que ça nous aiderait à mener à bien notre mission.

-Ah, ouais ?!? Ba je ne vois pas en quoi! s'énerva Nnoitra.

Il n'avait pas tord. Les arrancars se regardèrent. L'après-midi touchait à ça fin et ils étaient toujours aussi pommés. Que faire ? blanc…

-J'ai faim ! Avec c'te gigai, c'pas pratique. Nnoitra, file moi l'badge que j'sorte de là !

-Aizen-sama nous à interdit de sortir de nos gigai à moins que l'on rencontre un problème auquel cas, nous devrions nous battr..

-Urusei ! J'crève la dalle. C'est pas en restant coincé dans c'machin que j'pourrais manger un truc. On peut même pas utiliser un petit cero dans c'truc ! Kuso …

-Le badge, quel badge ??

Tous se retourne vers Nnoitra. Neliel prends la parole voyant qu'Ulquiorra ne bougeait pas :

-Tu ais censé avoir eu de la part de Szayel un badge.

-Ah bon, ben j'ai rien moi. Et c'est pour quoi ce badge ?

-Il nous permet de sortir de notre gigai en cas de besoin.

-Ah, ba, nan, j'ai pas...

-Tu ais un imbécile, Nnoitra.

-On m'a rien donné à moi, alors tu commences pas à m'insulter, Neliel !

-Je ne t'insulte pas, je te fais juste la remarque.

-Je vais te buté, Neli….

Le poing levé, il arrêta son geste sentant une présence derrière lui. Il suivi alors le regard de Neliel qui se dirigeait derrière lui, vers Grimmjow. Celui-ci était la tête baissée, ces bras tremblant, les poing serrés.

-Ca va pas ? T'as de la fièvre ?

Aucun réaction. Ses membres tremblaient de plus en plus.

-T…..tu…..tu..

-Hein ? Je comprends rien, parles plus fort et articules.

-Tu…oses…..

-J'ose ? J'ose quoi ?

-T'ose me d'mander si ça va alors qu't'as pas l'badge !! A cause de toi j'suis coincé dans c'corps pourri. Je vais t'étriper !!

Grimmjow, furax, se jeta sur Nnoitra lui criant des insultes, le bourinant de coups de poings et le secouant dans tous les sens.

-C'est pas ma faute si on m'a rien donné !

-T'avait qu'a d'mender !

-Comme si je pouvais savoir ! Làche moi !

-J'ai faim à cause toi ! Tapé ça me permet d'oublier alors j'te taperai jusqu'à c'que je puisse oublier qu'j'ai faim ! Kisama, comment t'as pu!!

-Arrêtes !

-J'tape si j'veux !

Pendant ce spectacle, on entendit un énorme 'grrr'. C'était l'estomac de Neliel. De par ce hurlement de détresse, Ulquiorra ce décida à chercher un endroit pour rassasier ces estomac en famine. Grimmjow arrêta de taper sur Nnoitra qui était hors-service.

-C'est bon ? On va bouffer ?

-Et Nnoitra ? demanda Neliel

-Ben , on laisse là !!

-Aizen-sama n'apprécierait pas que l'on le laisse derrière.

-Ba on lui laisse un p'tit mot !

-C'est toi qui l'as mis dans cette état, c'est toi qui t'en occupe, Grimmjow.

-T'as qu'a le faire, Ulquiorra !

Ulquiorra le regarda avec un de ces regards sans expression mais en même temps, vaut mieux faire ce qu'il dit. Grimmjow pris donc Nnoitra par son espèce de cuillère intégrée qui ne passe pas inaperçue et le traîna derrière lui. Les arrancars partirent donc ainsi en quête de quelque chose à manger quand ils entendirent un 'poufff'. Ils se retournèrent et sous un nuage de poussière apperçurent Neliel sous sa forme de bébé.

-Z'guzé moi, mais z'ai trop faim. Nell n'arrive bas à garder sa forme normal gan elle a faim.

Ulquiorra, découragé, continu sa recherche, suivi par Grimmjow affamé et tirant Nnoitra toujours dans les vapes et d'un bébé. Le ciel prenait des tournures rose-orangé, la nuit n'allait pas tarder.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre! Ca vous a plus?? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aimez ou pas. **

**Petit dico:**

**kisama: enfoiré**


	4. Itadakimasu!

**Coucou les gens!! Le 3 chapitre est arrivé.**

**réponse a une question: T'as pas traduit "Nanyo"; C'est normal ^^**

* * *

-Nell à faim ! Nell veut manzer quekessoze !

-Ouais et Grimmjow aussi il à faim !

Comme vous l'avez compris, nos amis sont toujours en quête d'un endroit ou d'une chose à manger. Comment faire ? Ulquiorra aussi commence à sérieusement avoir faim. La nuit est tombée, les rues sont maintenant éclairées par les lumières de quelques lampadaires. C'est le désespoir total. Les arrancars marchent le long d'une rue piétonne, leurs jambes bougent par mécanisme, à savoir s'ils sont conscient qu'ils marchent, tellement tiraillés pas la faim. Soudain, Ulquiorra s'arrête. Grimmjow, complètement à l'ouest se cogne contre lui, tombant à la renverse sur Nnoitra, toujours HS. Neliel, elle, ben, elle s'est pris un lampadaire en pleine gueule.

-Yo ! Qu'est qu'y t'arrives de t'arrêter comme ça ?

Ulquiorra lève son bras, avec difficulté, le pauvre il à la dalle, et le pointe vers un endroit d'où sort de la lumière.

-Et ba quoi ? C'quoi c'machin ?

Le n°4 reste mué, son doigt toujours pointé.

-ba alors ? J'comprends pas moi !

Enfin, le cuarto se décide à prononcer un mot :

-Neon…

-''neon'' ?….Et ben, qu'est qu'il à c'neon ?

-Ram-ens

-Nan, déconne ! Des ramens !!

A ces mots Neliel s'approche de Grimmjow et regarde l'enseigne. Ainsi Ulquiorra se retrouve avec 2 gamins, des étoiles dans les yeux, la langue dehors et de la bave dégoulinante jusqu'à faire une flaque parterre. Finalement, les 3 arrancars s'installèrent dans ce petit resto de rue de ramens (style là où mange Naruto dans Konoha). Chacun pris un enorme bol de ramens, Grimmjow avec beaucoup, beaucoup de viande. De délicieuses odeurs ce dégageaient du resto, ce qui réveilla Nnoitra, allongé par terre derrière les autres.

-Kusoo… j'ai mal à la tête…Et puis c'est quoi cette odeur ?

Se relevant, il aperçoit les autres entrain de manger leurs ramens.

-Ahhh !!! J'en veux, j'en veux !!!

-Tu m'dérange ! J'aime pas qu'on m'dérange quand je mange.

-D'as ga brendre un bol, Nnoitra.

-Euh qu'est ce qui t'arrive toi ?!?

-Ben, gand Nell a faim, elle arrive bas à garder ça forme, 'ssrrruup' Humm, Nell adore les ramens !

-un bol s'il vous plait.

Tous mangèrent leurs ramens avec bon cœur. Grimmjow en était déjà à la fin de son bol.

-P'tin, c'est récalcitrant c'machin !

-Grimmjow, le bol ne se mange pas.

-Ah ? Ba tu m'passes ton bol, Ulqui ?

-Tu n'as qu'à en prendre un autre.

Le vendeur n'en revenait pas, le bleu était rendu à son 6ème bol, le tout sage à son 3ème, le bébé à son 2ème et la cuillère ambulante à son 4ème.

-P'tin !! J'suis calé.

-Nell est gondende, elle a bien manzé.

-…

-Ca fait passer le mal de tête, c'est cool !

-Bon alors, ça fait 8000yens.

Nnoitra ce tourna vers Ulquiorra en lui demandant ce qu'avait dit le vieux. Ulquiorra lui fit un signe de la tête qui traduisait son ignorance.

-Ba alors, vous avez pas de quoi payer ?

-Homme, nous ne comprenons pas ce que tu dis.

-Je vous demande 8000yens, c'est le prix des bols de ramens que vous avez pris.

-…

-Ulquiorra ! M'énerve le vieux ! J'me barre.

Grimmjow commence à partir, suivit par Ulquiorra et Nnoitra qui attrape Nell en train de lécher le fond de son bol.

-Mais attendez, ne pensez pas vous en tirer comme ça, je veux mon argent !!

-Qu'est ce que l'argent, humain ?

-C'est ça, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie ! Mon argent !

-Il s'arrête jamais d'brailler l'vieux ?

-Vous êtes hippie où quoi ?? L'argent fait pas le bonheur, hein ? Ben en tout cas, ça permet à mon resto de rester debout alors mon argent, Messieurs les has-been !

-Urusei, ojii-san !

Les arrancars s'éloignèrent du resto. Le marchand sortie alors, armé d'une pelle (ouh! ça fait peur) et en gueulant tous les noms inimaginables qu'il trouvait. Grimmjow, qui desteste qu'on l'insulte, fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le vieux.

-Tu veux te battre, hein ?!? Tu veux te battre ? Donne moi mon argent !!

Grimmjow s'approchait de plus en plus, maintenant à quelques pas du marchand. Celui-ci avait les jambes qui tremblaient. Le monstre qu'il voyait lui faisait de plus en plus peur, une aura malfaisante s'en dégageait. Il était maintenant devant lui. Les membres du papy ne s'arrêtaient plus de trembler, et avec un sourire complètement niais, il sortie,

-Je…je vous fais un prix ??

A ces mots, un grand sourire apparu sur le visage de Grimmjow. Puis son point se leva, et pouff, en plein dans la tronche du type aux ramens. Dans une boule de poussière, on entendait des rires, ceux de Grimmjow evidemment, tout content de pouvoir taper sur un humain. 2 minutes passèrent, pendant lesquels le reste du groupe assista à la scène, sans rien dire. Après cet instant quelque peu, habituel pour les arrancars, Grimmjow revient vers les autres laissant le papy parterre, sonné.

-Pfff, nul c'te gigai . Aucune force avec ça ! Juste quelques réflexes.

Enfin nos compagnons partirent, sans payer ^^ et heureux d'avoir le ventre plein. Heureux, sauf Nnoitra :

-Kuso, Neliel !! Tu as bavé sur mon hakama !!

* * *

**Voilà, ça vous a plu?? J'espere que oui =3**

**petit dico:**

**Ojii-san: papy, le vieux**

**Hakama: espèce de pantalon qui ressemble a une longue jupe portée par les shinigami et les arrancars. Et par moi aussi, quand je fais du sabre =3**


	5. On est pas arrivés

**Le 4ème chapitre arrive enfin!!**

**N'hésitez pas à rewier, je veux connaitre vos avis sur tous les chapitres!! =p**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

-Rahh, p'tin ! C'est dur le sol !

Nos 4 acolytes viennent de passer la nuit sur le toit d'un immeuble. Ba oui, ils n'ont pas été foutu de trouver autre chose dans cet univers hostile. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils ne savent toujours pas quoi faire, avec pour seul indice le mot ''Nanyo''. Complètement perdus…

-Terre de mes deux ! Je retourne au Hueco Mondo, y'a pas d'autre moyens. Marre de ces humains partout !

-Aizen-sama nous a donné une mission à accomplir.

-Urusei avec ta mission !!

-T'es chiant, Nnoitra. T'fait du bruit.

-Urusei !!

-C'toi qui devrait te taire, tu fais fuir les oiseaux à crier comme ça.

-Nani ?!? Ne me parles pas comme ça, t'es inférieur à moi !

-kuso ! T'vas voir si j'suis inferi…

-Arrêtez.

-Oh, Neliel. T'es r'dev'nue comme avant !?!

Tous le monde repris son activité normal, c'est-à-dire, attendre que quelque chose ce passe. Après un long temps de réflexion, Ulquiorra pris la parole :

-Si Aizen-sama a écrit ''Nanyo'', alors il faut trouver ça signification.

-Wouah !! Et t'as trouvé ça tout seul, Ulqui ??

-Urusei, Le Bleu !!

-On t'as pas sonné, la Menthe religieuse.

-Nani ?!!?

-Arrêtez.

Encore une fois, c'est Neliel qui stoppa ce début d'engueulade. Tous le monde repris ces activité, c'est-à-dire, attendre que quelque chose se passe. Puis, après une longue réflexion, Ulquiorra pris la parole :

-Ce mot a sûrement un rapport avec notre mission. Il suffit de savoir lequel.

-Nan !!!! T'as trouvé ça tout seul !?!?!

-Urusei Le Bleu ! T'es même pas foutu de faire avancer les choses !

-Parc'que t'penses que tu les fais avancer p't'être ??

-Plus que toi déjà !

-Ah ouais ?!?! Ben j'vois pas trop comment !

-Je réfléchis, moi !!

-Toi ! Réfléchir ! Hé, m'fais pas rire !!

-Kisama !! Je vais te faire la peau !

-Essaye toujours !! T'y arrivera jam…

-Arretez.

Et Neliel arreta pour la enième fois ce début de dispute. Non vraiment, on est mal barré. Mais cette fois ce fut Neliel qui pris la parole:

-Ulquiorra, peux-tu me montrer le papier avec le mot.

Ulquiorra le lui donna, elle commença à l'observer.

-N-A..nan-y-o..Nanyo.

-Là t'nous apprends rien, t'en ai consciente, Neliel ? C'marqué ''Nanyo'', avec un grand 'N'.

Blanc…

-Un grand 'N'!! Merci Grimmjow.

-Hein ?!? D'quoi ? J'rien fais moi…

-Grâce à toi je sais à quoi correspond ce mot.

-Grâce à moi ?

-Oui. Ce mot comporte une majuscule, ce qui veut dire que c'est sûrement la ville où ce trouve le lycée, et peut être même son nom!

Ba oui, les majuscules, ça aide -_-'' …

-J'suis un génie !! Hep, la Menthe religieuse, t'as vu, moi j'aide à faire avancer les choses !

-Urusei !! T'as rien fait avancé du tout !

-Ah ouais ? Alors c'est qui qui a trouvé la majuscule ?

-C'est même pas toi, c'est Neliel !! Pauvre con, toi un génie ?!? Me fait pas rire !

-J'ai des idées, moi ! J'ai un cerveau qui réfléchit, moi !!

-D'abord, j'avais déjà remarqué la majuscule !

-Hé ! Baka ! S'tu l'avais remarqué, t'l'aurais dit !

-Urusei !!

-Urusei toi-même, baka !!

-K..

-J'suis un génie ! J'suis un génie !

-Urusei !!

-T'es qu'un crétin ! T'es qu'un crét…

-Arrêtez.

Tout le monde se tait. Puis, après une longue réflexion, Ulquiorra ce décide. Non pas à parler (attendez, on va bientôt épuiser son temps de parole !), mais à bouger ses jambes. Il emprunte l'escalier menant au bas de l'immeuble sur lequel ils ont passé la nuit à la belle étoile.

-On va où ? Répond, Neliel !

-Nanyo

-Hein ?? Nnoitra parut énervé par ce manque de précision.

-T'sais, le mot que j'ai trouvé la signification.

-Kuso. Et c'est loin ?

-On verra Nnoitra. Pour le moment, on suit Ulquiorra.

Arrivée en bas de l'immeuble. De retour à la circulation de la ville. Ulquiorra s'arrête. Les autres restent derrière.

-Hep ! T'fais quoi là ?

Aucune réponse. Puis un mouvement de lèvres arrive. Aucun son.

-T'peux répéter ? J'rien entendu

Ulquiorra renouvelle son effort . Cette fois, un sifflement passe à travers ses lèvres.

-Va falloir qu'tu décoinces Ulqui. On comprends rien !

Ulquiorra recommença donc encore une fois son effort avec cette fois, des mots entiers, à peut prêt audibles

-Je..n…..s.a…..a…..par….lé

-T'sais pas parler??

Neliel, qui était juste a coté d'Ulquiorra à ce moment fit une traduction pour les 2 autres :

-Il ne sais pas part où aller.

-Hé ba !! On n'a pas fini alors !

-Toi l'crétin, on t'as pas sonné !

-Nani !?! Je sais mieux me diriger que toi !

-J'suis allé plus souvent que toi dans l'monde réel, j'connais mieux qu'toi !

-Ah oui !?! Ba si tu connais si bien, tu vas pouvoir nous dire ou se trouve Nanyo alors, hein, Le Bleu !

-Parc'que tu t'crois plus malin avec ton bandeau et ta cuillère peut-être !?!

-Rahhh !! Je vais te metter mon poing dans ta gueule tu vas voir ce que ça fa…

-Arrêtez.

Les 4 arrancars sont repartis à user leurs chaussures dans les rues piétonnes de..., ben…en faite, ils ne savent même pas ou ils sont.

* * *

**Voilà, fin du chapitre. Ca vous a plu?? J'veux savoir (ba tient! voilà que Grimmjow influance mon écriture!) ^^**

**a+ pour le prochain chapitre!**


	6. on est où?

**Désolé pour l'attente! Mais voilà, j'ai enfin fini le chap.5 **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-Bon…qu'est qu'on fou ??

-On trouve notre chemin.

-Ah ? Ok…. Neliel, on fait comment pour trouver notre ch'min ?

-On le cherche.

-Euh….

Grimmjow réfléchit. Chute, faut pas le déranger ^^

-On si prend comment ? pour le chercher…notre ch'min….

-Il faut que l'on sache où nous sommes.

-Ah…et comment qu'on fait pour savoir où on est ??

-On cherche Grimmjow, on cherche…

-AHHH !!!! La barbe d'chercher !! j'mal à la tête moi!!

Ils rament, ils rament, ils rament…dans du sable ! Nos arrancars n'avancent toujours pas dans leur mission. Réduis à l'état de simple humain (malgré qu'ils gardent une certaine force avec leurs gigai, c'est pas ça qui va les aider). Que faire ?? Trouver où ils sont. Ba oui, ça on avait compris !! Nos amis déambulent dans la ville, regarde tout partout, essayant desespérement de trouver un indice pour savoir où ils se trouvent.

-Si quelqu'un voit quelque chose, il le dit.

-J'vois pleins d'choses

-Oui, mais des choses utiles pour nous retrouver.

-Ba, j'vois pas…

-Crétin

-J't'ai rien demandé la parabole ! (ils connaissent ça les arrancars ?)

-Qu'est que t'as dit !?!

-T'as très bien entendu ! Mais j'peux toujours répéter s'tu veux !

-Essaye et tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver !!!

-J'pas peur de toi !

-Je te bats quand tu ve…Aiiie !! Nan mais ça va pas de me frapper comme ça ? Toi aussi tu veux que je t'éclate Ulquiorra !?!

-On a pas le temps pour vos conneries. On avance.

-Wouah ! Ca f'sait un bail que t'avais pas parlé Ulqui. Mais…aie !! Ma tête kisama !!

Ulquiorra et Neliel avancent, suivis des 2 autres, chacun une bosse sur la tête et se lançant des éclairs de haine.

-Ulquiorra, ça va être long si on continu comme ça. Et les 2 derrière commencent à en avoir marre. Les humains ont bien des moyens pour savoir où ils sont, non ?

-Humm….

-Je sais que quand les humains cherche un endroits, ils regardent des panneaux. Peux être que si on utilisait cette méthode, on pourrait apprendre des choses.

-Essayons

-Hep, les 2 là, on va regarder tous les panneaux pour savoir où nous sommes.

-Encore une de tes idées foireuses, Neliel ?

-Temps qu'on ne l'a pas essayé, on ne peux pas dire si elle est foireuse où pas.

-k…

Hé ba, on avance pas bien loin. Maintenant, ils sont partis à regarder tous les panneaux de la ville. (5 minutes plus tard)

-Chikushou !!! Y'a que des panneaux qui indiquent des directions, mais aucun qui dit où on ait !! Kuso, kuso, kusoooo !!

-Ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée finalement.

-Je t'avais dit que ton idée était foireuse , Neliel !

-il fallait bien essayer.

-Je suis pas un cobaye !

-Des fois, tu as de drôles d'idées -_-'' Où est Grimmjow ?

-Toujours dans ces panneaux…

Neliel rejoint Grimmjow, devant une étale de fruits et légumes.

-Grimmjow, tu as faim ?

-Nan ! J'en ai ma claque de c'te pays d'fou. Ils mettent peut être des panneaux, mais y'a que des chiffres et des symboles dessus, j'comprends rien !!

-Des symboles ?

-Oui !! Des Kg, et des ¥

-…euh oui, je vois. J'aurai du préciser qu'il fallait regarder uniquement les panneaux directionnels.

-Les panneaux quoi ?

-Nan, nan rien c'est pas de ta faute….

Et ils rejoignirent l'autre moitié du groupe, sans rien dire. Une fois ensemble, Neliel deçide de reprendre l'ancienne méthode, demander aux gens. Comme elle est celle qui a le plus de tact avec les humain, elle va demander, le reste du groupe n'a qu'a rester derrière à écouter. Elle s'approche d'un homme, lunettes de soleil sur la tête, chemise à fleurs et tongues :

-Excusez moi, j'aurais besoin de vos service

-Pas de soucis, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ma belle ?

-Ma belle ? Euh et bien, je voudr…

-Moshi moshi ! Comment tu vas ? Cool moi aussi. Ouais c'est toujours bon pour demain, on

se retrouve ou ? Oki, ba a demain alors.

-ano…

-Excuse, c'était ma mère. Qu'est que tu disais ?

-Et bien, mes amis et moi on… tiiit

-Attends. Un copain. Il m'envois un sms, faut que je lui réponde. Tu permets ?

-Ba…euh…

-Cool, t'es simpa.

-Si vous le dites

-Voilà c'est envoyé. Tu dis.. tutitutute !! merde, s'cuse encore, c'est mon copain, il a pas de crédit pour me réponde. Mochi mochi !

-Pas très concluent ton approche, Neliel.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'humain ainsi, je fais ce que je peux, Nnoitra.

-Eh ba fait le plus vite !!

-Voilà voilà, c'est réglé. Bon alors vous voulez savoir quoi ?

-On voudrait savoir ou nous nous trouvons.

-Ben on est en ville !

-Enville ?

-Ba oui, regardez autour de vous, y'a pleins de magasins et tout !

-Cette ville s'appelle donc Enville.

-Naaannn !! Pas du tout. Ici c'est…pardon, c'est mon portable.

-Rahh !! J'me casse, m'énerve c'te type.

-Pareil.

-Attendez, Grimmjow, Nnoitra !

-(ensemble) On se barre !!

-Monsieur, s'il vous plait, je…

Ulquiorra a rejoint les 2 autres.

-Nan, attendez moi !!

Neliel, après un regard aux arrancars, un regard sur le gars, un regard aux arrancars, un regard sur le gars, un regard aux arrancars, un regard sur le gars…..se décida à rejoindre ces semblables en laissant en plan l'autre abrutis du portable.

-Oui alors, je vous disa….Ba, elle est où ? Et ses potes ? Sont tous partis où ?

Ce fut donc un échec cuisant pour Neliel. Mais la méthode est bonne, interroger les humains est le seul moyen de savoir où ils ses trouvent puisqu'en cherchant d'eux même ils ne trouvent rien . Nnoitra décida alors de ce lancer. Il prit pour victime deux demoiselles. Des gothiques.

-Salut toi.

-Je peux savoir ou on…

-Wouah… zarb le look.

-Ahaha !! Comment il se rétame, c'trop drôle !

-Urusei le Bleu !

-Malgré ça, t'es plutôt pas mal dans ton genre. C'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?

-Arrêtez de me parler comme ça, espèce inférieur !

-Oh, et dirigeant en plus de ça. J'adore les mecs qui se laissent pas faire facilement.

-(la seconde gothique) Dit, c'est quoi le nom de celui qui est tout derrière ? J'le trouve trop chou et stylé avec son maquillage vert sous les yeux .

Grimmjow éclate de rire a nouveau. Neliel reste sur son echec et ne fait pas attention à la conversation. Ulquiorra dirige ses yeux vers le groupe de filles et Nnoitra. La seconde gothique se redresse, pensant que Ulquiorra la fixe. Il s'approche alors du groupe.

-Olala, il vient!

-Reste nature Yako, tu verras ça ira.

-Mais attend, j'sais pas quoi lui dire. Aide moi Kao !

-De toute façon t'a pas le temps de réfléchir, il est là.

-Ahh !!

-Je m'en sort très bien sans toi Ulquiorra.

-Humm, salut, euh, j'm'appelle Yako. Humm, ano… c'est quoi ton prénom ?

-Yako. Il s'appelle Ulquiorra, son pote vient de le dire.

-Ahaha !! P'tin c'est trop délire !! J'en ai l'estomac explosé !! Ahaha !!

-Nnoitra, depèche toi.

-Ouais ouais.

-Alors c'est Nnoitra ton p'tit nom ? C'est mignon

-Comment !?! Je vais t'apprendre à me parler comme ç.. Kuso Ulquiorra !! Pas la peine de me frapper dans l'estomac !!

regard qui fait peur

-Fait ce que tu veux...

-Comment s'appelle la ville où nous nous situons actuellement ?

-Ici on est a Okinawa.

-Et où ce trouve Nanyo ?

-Ben j'crois que c'est à l'est de la ville.

Ulquiorra et Nnoitra rejoignent les 2 autres.

-Humm, Ulquiorra ? C'est ça ? Euh, on pourrais ce revoir ?

-Les humains ne m'interressent pas.

-…

Nos amis ont ENFIN avancé. Ils savent où ils se trouvent et vers où se diriger pour atteindre Nanyo. Enfin faut t'il encore savoir où se trouve l'est !

* * *

**Ils avancent enfin!! Ba oui, fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. **

**N'ésitez pas a rewier et a dire vos pensées.**

**Petit dictionnaire:**

**mochi mochi: allo**


	7. Enfin!

**Ohayo! Gomene pour cette interminable attente. Certains d'entre vous comprendrons, révisions, bac, début des vacs, pleins de choses a faire et pas assez de temps! **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

-L'est. Elle a dit l'est.

-Ouaip, c'est c'qu'elle a dit.

-Taisez vous.

-…

Ils s'arrêtent en rond, dos à dos, restent ainsi pendant 10 secondes. Un corbeau passe au dessus d'eux. Et soudain, un cri se fait entendre :

-P'tain mais il est où c'te foutu est !!!!!!

Vous l'aurez compris, Grimmjow est complètement désespéré dans cette mission. Et ce n'est pas la présence des autres arrancars qui va arranger sa situation, vu qu'ils ne peuvent pas se voir.

-Urusei…j'ai mes oreilles qui bourdonnent à cause de toi, crétin.

-M'en fou d'tes oreilles, elles te servent à rien t'façon, t'écoute jamais.

-Pardon ? Répete un peu !!

-Ba qu'est c'que j'disais ! T'écoutes pas.

-K… !

Nnoitra sert ses poings, s'approche de Grimmjow, arrive à quelques mètres, encore plus près, encore encore enc.. et trébuche par terre à cause d'un caillou qui n'a pas l'air d'aimer ses grandes godasses, d'un goût plutôt…clown. Une rage envahie alors Nnoitra, complètement honteux de sa gamelle.

-Nyah !!!!! Marre de cette mission de m***e !!

-Surveille ton langage, Nnoitra.

-J'ai pas de leçon a recevoir de toi, Neliel ! T'es pas ma mère !

-Une boussole…

Ils se taisent tous, et regardent le numéro quatre. Ulquiorra venait de prononcer son premier mot depuis leur rencontre avec ces humaines en noire. Ah non pardon, ses deux premiers mots, « une » compte aussi. Déjà qu'il en dit pas beaucoup, on va pas lui censurer des mots quand même. Nnoitra se releve, tout en prenant le soin d'éloigner discrètement le maudit caillou qui l'avait fait chuter, d'un coup de pied sur le coté. Neliel répéte le mot d'Ulquiorra, histoire d'être sûre qu'elle avait bien entendue. Le numéro quatre confirme, on ne sait trop comment tellement c'est discret. C'est le quinte qui casse le silence de réflexion qui régnait.

-Comme si j'avais une boussole sur moi !

-Les humains doivent en posséder. Il suffit de leur demander.

Les arrancars se regardent. L'air peureux, puis traqueur. Leurs approches avec les humains leur revinrent en mémoire. Des catastrophes. Personne n'était volontaire.

-Neliel, tu iras !

-Quoi ? Et pourquoi pas toi, Nnoitra ?

-Parce que tu es la seule fille .

-C'est pas une raison ! Et pourquoi on prendrait pas le numéro le plus faible d'abord ?

Ils se retournent vers Grimmjow. Celui-ci joue avec des cailloux. Il choute dedans en directions de pigeons. Tous ça pour leur faire peur. Mais les pigeons sont cons. Ils reviennent se poser par terre avec ceux qui n'ont pas eu peur. Grimmjow renvoie alors un autre cailloux dans leur direction, les piafs s'envolent pour revenir etc…

-Humm, nan. Pas lui.

-Ouais, vaut mieux.

-Ulquiorra, tu serais volontaire ?

Des images lui traversent l'esprit. Les deux gothiques, le mec et son téléphone, les humains, leurs sourires, leurs paroles, les cris, les klaxons, les sonneries, chaud, il fait chaud, y'a des humains, partout, ils sont partout ! Le corps d'Ulquiorra se raidit d'un coup. Les deux arrancars comprennent qu'il est HS.

-Né ! Neliel .

Les deux se regardent, complices.

-Okay

-(ensemble) Shi-fu-mi !

Nnoitra l'emporte à 3 contre 1. C'est donc Neliel qui s'y colle. Suivit par les 3 autres, chacun dans leur petit monde, Ulquiorra toujours pas remit de ses frayeurs, Nnoitra suit parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, et Grimmjow cherchant des pigeons à mitrailler de cailloux. Elle regarde toutes les vitrines à la recherche d'une boussole. Un quart d'heure s'écoule. Toujours rien. Neliel prend alors son courage à deux mains, souffle 3 fois, se force à sourire et,

-Excusezmoimonsieurmaisjechercheuneboussolepourriezvousmedireoujepeuxentrouverune !

Le mec, surpris, reste là, sans rien dire. Neliel reste dans sa position courbée, à attendre une réponse. Le mec souris, d'un air gêné et lui demande de répéter plus lentement. Avec le stresse, Neliel n'avait pas prit le temps de bien articuler, ses mots avaient été comme une avalanche. Aux paroles du mec, elle se redresse, toute rouge, et répète sa demande.

-Et bien, il y a un magasin d'antiquités deux rues plus loin. Mais je ne suis pas sure que les boussoles qu'il vend soient d'époque. Votre grand-père sera sûrement dessus.

-Mon grand-père ??

-Ba oui, c'est bien pour l'offrir à un membre de votre famille que vous voulez une boussole, non ?

-Euh non, mes amis et moi nous sommes perdus.

-……..AHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!

-Pourquoi vous rigolez ?

-Il faut passer à la technologie moderne ma petite !

-Ma petite ?!?

-De nos jours, on emplois des GPS.

-Des GPS ?

-Oui ! Mais d'où venez vous pour ne pas connaître cela ?

-Du Hueco Mondo.

-Pfff, encore une secte…

-Et pour le GSP ?

-Le GPS ! Vous avez de la chance ma petite dame !

-Petite…dame ?

-J'ai justement dans ma mallette le tout dernier modèle de GPS. Vous aller voir, il est formidable. Entièrement tactile, vous pouvez aussi accéder aux différents menus rien qu'en parlant ! Le graphisme à été amélioré pour une meilleur visibilité. Et attention ! Vous pouvez modifier sa voix, suivant si vous préférez celle d'un homme ou d'une femme. Enfin, il n'est pas plus cher que les autres ! Mais pour vous, ma petite demoiselle, je vous l'offre.

-Ah euh, merci.

-Bien, et re-contactez ma société pour nous donner vos impressions, car le client est roi, et que nous travaillons pour vous servire le meilleur des GPS. Maintenant, je dois vous laisser, j'ai un rendez-vous important. Bonne journée ma petite.

Neliel rejoint les autres, la tête d'une sortie de cours de maths sur les dérivées, et les yeux pleins de larmes. Ce type venait de l'appeler par 4 fois « petite ». Son chagrin dissipé, elle présente la boite parlante aux 3 autres, qui ne comprirent rien aux explications d'ailleurs. En même temps, qui comprendrai les explications d'une personne qui n'a elle-même pas compris le fonctionnement du GPS ? Nnoitra arrache le carré gris-métal des mains de Neliel, le tourne dans tout les sens et appuis sur un petit bouton rouge.

-Bienvenue dans le mode de navigation.

-AHHHH ! Il a parlé ! Le carré a parlé !

-Ba oui, le monsieur m'a dit qu'il parle.

C'est Ulquiorra qui prend alors la machine . Il tapote sur l'écran, arrive dans la fonction « recherche ». La boite se remets à parler.

-Taper votre lieu.

Ulquiorra ne bouge pas. Il ne comprend pas. Une atmosphère pesante se créer. Tout ce que l'on entend c'est "taper votre lieu, taper votre lieu, taper votre lieu, taper votre lieu, taper votre lieu….." Des gouttes de formes sur ça tête. Les pigeons étant tous partis, Grimmjow s'empare du carré bavard.

-Wooh ! T'vas m'écouté !

-Grimmjow, tu devrais peut être arrêter de taper sur le gépéhaisse.

-« fonction de reconnaissance vocale activée. Quelle est votre destination ? »

-Euh…c'est ou qu'on va d'ja ?

-Nanyo, cretinus….

-Suis d'ja moins crétin qu'toi !

-Attends, tu vas voi….

-Nnoitra, tais toi.

-Urusei Neliel !

-Vos gueules, j'me concentre !

-(Nnoitra et Neliel) On t'as rien demandé toi !

Chacun se calme de son coté. Grimmjow reprend son dialogue avec l'instrument de torture qui est dans ses mains.

-Nanyo ! J'veux aller a Nanyo ! Na-ni-o !! T'as compris ?!?

-Articulez

-Nanyo !!

-Articulez

-Tu l'fais exprès ou quoi ?

-« Ukoya. Recherche en cours »

-Mais non baka ! Pas Ouquoi, Nanyo ! Tu comprends Nanyo !

-« Abandon de la recherche. Nouvelle destination demandée, Nanyo »

-Ouais c'est ça, Nanyo.

-« Recherche en cours. Création d'un itinéraire. Destination créée »

-Héé les mecs ! Le bidule a trouvé Nanyo !

Tous se regroupe autour de Grimjow, étonnés par cette prouesse technique. Ils se mettent alors en route, tous en prenant soin de suivre la flèche verte de l'écran. Sauf que, y'a un soucis. Le GPS indique le chemin par la route. Or, nos amis sont à pieds. C'est alors qu'ils arrivent en face d'une route, et commencent à se poser des questions. Comment arriver a destination en suivant la flèche verte parlante ? Au final, ils décident de suivre la flèche verte, à pied ! C'est ainsi que l'on les retrouver, marchant sur les bandes d'arrêt d'urgence, dans les fossés, bref, a coté de la route histoire d'arriver entier, mais en respectant la route indiquée. Les voitures klacsonnent, à la vue de 4 clanpins marchant aussi près d'elles. Des suicidèrent??

-« Tournez a droite. Continuer tout droit. Prenez à gauche… »

-Kuso ! Le bleu, fais taire ce machin.

-T'es con ou quoi ? Sans ça on y arrivera pas.

-Et merde….

-« Vous êtes arrivé à destination »

Les arrancars se retrouvent sur un trottoir. Une voiture passe…

-Euh les mecs ? Vous êtes sur qu'elle s'est pas planté la boite ?

-Mais euuh !! Je suis là moi aussi, et je suis pas un mec !

-Urusei…

-Yoh, r'ardez ça !

Ulquiorra, Nnoitra et Neliel, alors tournés vers la route se retournent dans le sens de Grimmjow. Ils se trouvent devant un énorme bâtiment blanc, une grande cour un peu sableuse devant, le tout entouré par des murs gris et un portail vert.

-J'crois qu'c'est là.

-Qu'est ce qu'y te fait dire ça ?

-Ba c't'écrit en haut, crétin !

-Chui pas un crétin !

-Taisez vous tout les deux….

Et voilà, nos arrancars sont ENFIN arrivés au lycée Nanyo. Que vont-ils faire maintenant ? Suite au prochain épisode !

* * *

**Et voilà, ça vous a plu? J'attends vos avis. En attendant moi je me mets au prochain chapitre. +**


	8. uniforme

**Du retard, j'en ai, je sais. Mais comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais! **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les arrancars ont maintenant trouver le fameux lycée Nanyo. Oui, et la suite ? Patience, elle arrive ^^

-Bon…On fait quoi ? Maintenant qu'on a trouver Nanyo…

-On l'détruit ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Aizen-sama a dit qu'il fallait rentrer dedans…

-pff bien sur qu'on va rentrer d'dans. Avec c'te corps j'peux pas détruire à distance.

-…..comme des humains.

-D'quoi ?

-Aizen-sama a dit qu'il fallait rentrer dedans comme des humains.

-(les 3 autres) Hééééé !!!!!!

Chacun fixa Ulquiorra, les yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte, l'air étonné. Ils restent ainsi pendant deux longues minutes. Puis un bruit strident, inquiétant, s'élève dans un nuage de poussière brune. Une ombre mènait tout ce sable vers les arrancars. Les bras levés, comme un chef d'orchestre, les jambes aussi rapides qu'un pro d'athlétisme, une bouche aussi grande qu'un bâillement de baleine, des étoiles dans les yeux et Technique secrète du proviseur : le cri assourdissant !

-Kyaaaaaaa !! Mes nouveaux élèves sont enfin arrivés ! Pas trop de dérangement ? Vous avez trouvé facilement ?

-Ba, pas si fa…

-Bien bien bien, nous ne somme pas trop cachés de la ville, c'est un avantage. Tout cela est bien. Mais ne restez pas planté là ! Venez, venez !

Prit dans ce joyeux hélant de gentillesse les arrancars suivent le directeur. Ou plutôt, celui-ci les pousse vers la cours. Arrivée en son centre, le proviseur commence a présenter l'aspect extérieur des lieux, ainsi que les entrées des bâtiments lorsque, son regarde reste figé sur les quatre amis. Nnoitra, détestant qu'on le fixe, sort un de ses « qu'est que tu me veux ? ». Le Dirigeant pointant du doigt les arrancars demande ce que c'est.

-Ba quoi, qu'est ce que c'est ? Du sable !

-Non, non. Pas par terre. Ca, là.

-Ba quoi, nous ?

-Non, non, non. Ca ! Ce machin blanc.

-Ca ?

-Oui, ça.

-Un hakama bien sure !

L'homme paru étonné de cette réponse, aussi spontanée et évidente qu'elle soit.

-Mon dieu ! Quel uniforme des plus vieillot ! Ca ne va pas, pas du tout. Mais ou étiez vous pour porter ce genre de chose ?

-Au Huec…

-Peu importe. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi. Je vais vous mettre entre les mains d'une spécialiste. Elle vous confectionnera des uniforme adaptés.

-Nan, mais c'est bon, on peut rester com….

-Taratata ! Ca ne va pas, je vous l'ai dit .

Sortant son portable de ça poche, composa rapidement, un numéro, Dit seulement quelques mots, puis raccrocha.

-Bien, Mademoiselle Kyttie accepte de vous recevoir.

Il griffonna quelque chose sur un petit bout de papier froissé, le donna à Nnoitra en lui disant de s'y rendre immédiatement, pour pouvoir revenir le plus vite possible afin de visiter les lieux. Sur ceux, il partis, laissant les arrancars a leur propre sort. Ils se regardèrent tous.

-On fait quoi ?

-C'quoi qui t'as filé ?

-Fait nous voir Nnoitra.

-Pas touche, Neliel, tu vas le perdre.

- Tu mens ! Depuis quand je perds les papiers ?

-Depuis toujours, c'est pour ça que t'en as jamais sur toi.

-grrrrr

Grimmjow prend le bout de papier des doigts de Nnoitra, pour l'observer avec Ulquiorra. Les pauvres n'étaient pas aidés, l'humain ne dessine pas très bien. Si encore c'était le seul problème. Nnoitra n'apprécia pas le geste de Grimmjow. C'est a lui que l'on a confié ce papier ! Il repris donc son du. Mais tête brûlée qu'est Grimmjow, il arrache le petit carré blanc chiffonné des mains de Nnoitra, qui en tient fortement un bout. Les deux se disputent ainsi jusqu'à ce que CRAC ! Petit papier devient deux petits bouts.

-Pt'aiiiiiin ! Nnoitra, t'peux pas faire attention !

-Urusei ! Tu t'es pas regardé, bourrin !

-Quoi ? Et toi, tu crois que t'es quoi ?

-Mieux que toi déjà ! Je suis plus fort que toi !

-J'te bats quand j'veux !

-Arrêtez tous les deux. On va se faire remarquer.

-On t'as rien d'mandé la gamine !

Ulquiorra prit alors les devant, en se mettant entre les deux. Au moins, ils ne se gueulaient plus dessus, même si leur regardes sont remplis d'éclaires. Puis, ils se postèrent au portail, commencement de leur chemin vers Miss Kyttie. Ulquiorra prit la parole.

-C'est par ou ?

-Euh…

-Qui a le début du plan ?

-Ben, ça dépend dans quel sens tu regardes.

Non, pitié, dites moi que ça ne vas pas recommencer comme avant.

-Attendez, j'ai un petit rond sur mon bout !

-Fais voir !

-Vo….vous…ate….

-T'es nul Neliel !

-Bah essaye toi.

-Vas…..bes….abe….

-Mais non regarde mieux, c'est un « o ». Vous etes…i..c…i. C'est écrit « vous êtes ici ». Ca veux dire qu'on est là.

-Pas possible, t'as deviné ça toute seule ?

-Te moque pas Nnoitra, c'est mal écrit.

Bien, ils avaient le point de départ. Maintenant, restait à trouver le point d'arrivée et surtout, le sens du plan. Les arrancars cherchèrent pendant un petit moment, tournant les bouts de papiers dans tous les sens possibles. La possessivité du Bleu et de la Parabole n'arrangeait pas les choses. C'est seulement au bout d'un quart d'heure que les arrancars comprirent le plan, et décidèrent de ce mettre en route. Décryptage d'écriture, débats sur la droite et la gauche et coups de gueule rythmèrent le trajet. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte vitrée d'un magasin. Des mannequins étaient exposés en tenue d'école, homme et femme. Une jeune femme, lunettes rouge, débardeur et jeans, sortie, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Mes nouveaux clients ! Je vous en pris, entrez, entrez.

Les arrancars, pas décidés, furent poussée a l'intérieur par la vendeuse. L'étonnement fut entier, quand ils découvrirent les rayons pleins a craquer d'uniformes, plus différents les uns que les autres. Chaque école était affichée, chaque petite fantaisie pouvant exister était exposer. Les arrancars en eurent mal à la tête. La bonne femme, les dirigea vers le fond du magasin, donnant sur une pièce de taille moyenne. Ciseaux, mètre, bouts de tissus, rubans, aiguilles, machines a coudre, la parfaite panoplie du petit couturier. Deux petites jeunes firent leurs apparition. A peine les futures lycéens les aperçurent, qu'elles les mesuraient, les entouraient de ruban, piquaient dedans. Leur dialogue était incompréhensible, trop technique et rapide. La femme au lunette rouge s'occupait de Nnoitra. Alors qu'elle faisait son boulot, elle lui demanda, les lèvres pinçant des aiguilles

-C'est une nouvelle mode ?

-De quoi ?

-Et bien, vaut chaussures. Elles ne sont pas ordinaires.

-On vous a rien demandé !

-Oh, je ne fais que me renseigner. Et cette énorme capuche, c'est un nouveau style ?

-Taisez-vous !!

-Chacun son style, je ne critique pas.

-Hahaha ! Nnoitra t'es pitoyable ! J't'ai toujours dit qu't'étais mal fringué.

-Je suis pas n'importe qui moi ! Je sors de l'ordinaire !

-Bouhahah ! Ba la gueule !

-Tais toi !

Neliel était dans une salle, a part. Et elle se coltinait une vieille mémé, bigleuse qui n'arrêtait pas de lui planté les aiguilles dans la peau a la place du tissus. Prenant son mal en patience, elle aurait bien voulu rester avec ses camarades, même s'ils ne font que s'engueuler, c'est déjà mieux qu'une vieille bique. Elle écoutait les bruits d'a coté. Encore Nnoitra et Grimmjow.

-Veillez enlever votre haut, mademoiselle, je doit prendre vos mensuration.

-Pardon ?

-Votre haut ! Enlevez le !

-Hmm, bien.

-Aaah !

-Quoi « aah » ?

-Mais c'est quoi cette horreur ?

-C'est ma poitrine. Mais c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de….

-Non pas ça ! Cette tache noir dans votre dos.

-Hein ?

Neliel se regarda dans le miroir, tout en se tortillant. C'est là qu'elle compris. Son chiffre trois était présent. Cela devait être pareil pour les tatouages des trois autres. Dzayiel, quel cretin, il aurait pu penser a ça. Elle ouvrir la porte qui la séparait des autres, histoire de les prévenir.

-Les gars, nos chiffres d'espa….

Les trois restèrent de marbres devant elle. Les jeunes filles en firent de même. Neliel ne comprenant pas, les regarda, d'un air étonné. Le teint d'Ulquiorra commença a rougir, Nnoitra resta la bouche ouverte. C'est lorsque Grimmjow sortie son « wahou » qu'elle compris. Elle était en soutif, dentelle rose. Dans un élan de désespoir, elle balança un coussin qui était a proximité, dans la tête de Grimmjow, puis en regardant chacun d'eux cria « pervers ! » avant de claquer la porte. Honteuse, elle se remit a sa place, sur le petit tabouret.

-C'est jeunes, aucun respect du corps. Exibissionistes !

L'atelier couture reprit, sans grosse interruption. Quelles engueulades entre Nnoitra et Grimmjow, normal. Ulquiorra ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Ce faire tripoter, mesurer dans tous les sens, par une simple humaine, y'a mieux. Vient la fin de la torture. Ulquiorra, Nnoitra et Grimmjow découvrir les joies des uniformes. C'est sur, c'est pas le hakama traditionnel.

-P'tain ça colle ! C'quoi c'machin ?

-Un pantalon, grimmjow.

-Né, Ulqui, ça t'gène pas toi ?

Ulquiorra regarda ces jambes perplexe. Une petite mou se montra, timidement, sur son visage habituellement inexpressif.

-Ouais, nan, te fatigue pas a parler, j'ai compris….

Les trois gars attendaient, patiemment, essayant de cacher leur impatience. C'est alors que la porte finit par s'ouvrir. C'est une Neliel en chemise blanche et mini-jupe grise qui en sortie. Ses joues étaient toutes cramoisies par la honte de ce nouvel accoutrement.

-Pouahaha ! Meuh ce tout mignon ça ! Ah ah ah !

Grimjow était plié en deux. Neliel, prenant un bouquin qui traînait, se mit a taper sur le bleu :

-Méchant, méchant, méchant, méchant !

Devant ce spectacle, Miss Kyttie essaya de glisser quelques mots :

-Hmm, excusez- moi…

-(Grimmjow et Neliel) Quoi !?!

Miss Kyttie eu un mouvement de recul, puis reprit :

-Euh, maintenant que vous êtes vêtus, il faudrait passer aux cours. Aller aller, oust, dehors, au lycée jeune gens.

Les quatre arrancars quittèrent la boutique de Miss Kyttie, se retrouvant une nouvelle fois dans la rue.

-Bon… quelqu'un connaît le chemin ?

-Pff, t'es trop con Nnoitra.

-Parce que tu le connais le chemin peut être toi ?

-Parfaitement !

-Bah va y ! Indique le !

-Suffit de faire le chemin inverse de quand on est arrivé.

Les trois autres regardèrent Grimmjow étonnés. Judicieuse idée, mais faut-il encore se souvenir du chemin emprunté auparavant…

* * *

**Et voilà. Je m'attele maintenant au prochain chapitre.**


End file.
